Eagle Hunter
by Rose Logan
Summary: The president's daughter has been kidnapped and its up to all the Titans to find her, but when Raven befriends a young girl, the team begins to wonder where her loyalties lie.
1. Titans! Alert!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, BB would have made his move on Raven, and it _wouldn't _have been cancelled.**

**Please Read And Review. I've been writing for a while but this is the first thing I've ever put on fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter One

The alarm in Titan's tower blared, disrupting all five of their daily routines. Cyborg sighed turning off the hose and praying to the heavens that the soap left on the T-car wouldn't cause any permanent damage. Beast Boy pouted pressing the pause button on his new Game Station.

"Please let this be quick so I can get back to smashing zombies," he jumped up from the couch.

Putting down the couple of puppets she was playing with, Starfire flew from her room. Raven put down her new hardcover copy of _Blazing Arrow_ (**A/N: **not a real book to my knowledge), a vein pulsing in her head and assembled with the other titans in the main room. Robin, not surprisingly, was awaiting their arrivals.

"All right team," He said arms folded behind his back like the commanding officer of an army, "There's a crisis on our hands and there's not much time for your briefing."

"Spare us the life story, please," Beast Boy rolled his eyes, his goofy grin plastered on his face. A few giggles ran throughout the team.

Robin cleared his throat, annoyance very apparent on his masked face, "As I was saying. We have just received word that President Hunter requires our assistance. His daughter has been kidnapped." Immediately, the other titans fell silent. This wasn't just another petty thief, this time it was serious. "All titans and honorary members are going to patrol their cities more thoroughly, and keep an extra eye open for her."

Starfire raised her hand, as if she were in school. When Robin nodded at her she said, "Please forgive me friend Robin, but I do not believe we know what her appearance is."

Robin sighed, slowly shaking his head, "You're right. President Hunter has never allowed his daughter to be photographed by anyone, believing it was a good way to protect her."

"Boy, was he wrong," Cyborg remarked sadly, rubbing his metallic head.

Robin nodded in agreement and removed one hand from behind his back, revealing a photograph. "This was his most recent picture of her," He said holding the picture up for his team to study and memorize. "Unfortunately, this is not too recent. It was taken about six years ago."

Raven sighed, and though it did not show on her hooded face, she was feeling very saddened by this entire affair. She looked at the photo of the girl. She was about eight years old in the picture and had a huge smile, revealing her missing front tooth. The girl had curly shoulder length brown hair, and…Raven sighed again. The girl had her eyes closed in the picture. All they had to go on was her hair, and who knows how it has changed in six years.

Robin tucked the picture in his utility belt and said, "Alright team, the gardener caught a glimpse of the man who did it."

"Oh, this is glorious," Starfire said earnestly, "all we are required to do now is catch this horrible man…" She stopped noticing Robin's sad gaze.

Raven shook her head slowly, "He didn't see anything we could go on, did he?"

Robin clenched his fists in anger, "All he saw was a black beret and a mustache. The gardener tried to describe him to an artist but…he couldn't think of anything else." He pounded his fist on the nearest counter, reminding the team of his fits when Slade still posed a threat.

Starfire was the first to reach out to him, gently floating to his side. She placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "Oh Robin," she crooned softly to him, "please do not do the beatings of yourself up over this. We shall find the missing girl and she shall be returned to her family before the bad things are done to her." Starfire gave him one of her innocent smiles, and Robin loosened up.

He sighed, "Yes, but we have to do our best to find her. We really do."

The team was relieved he wouldn't go into one of his obsessive moods over this and encouraged him with a chorus of, "Of course" and "Definitely".

Just then the room began to flash with red lights. There was another emergency. Robin rushed to the nearest computer and pressed a button. The large screen flashed into life, revealing a villain new to the titans.

Robin growled, and Starfire put her hand on his shoulder quizzically. "Its him," he managed to get out through gritted teeth, "It's the kidnapper."


	2. Covered In Paint, And Furious

**Updating will become more frequent (Hopefully).** **Disclaimer: No owning of Teen Titans going on here.**

**YEY, my first Reviewer! StandMyGround! Much luff!**

Chapter 2 

This new villain was like nothing they had ever faced. The black beret and curly mustache was a dead giveaway that this was indeed the man they were after, but he also had dark hair, a muscular build, and wore a black smock. At least…it appeared black, but with all the different colors of paint caked on the clothing it was hard to tell. Wielding a brush in one hand and a pallet in the other, the man had a super ability unknown to the Titans. They became aware of it as they rushed to the part of the city where his crime was being committed when all of a sudden they skidded to a halt. This street and the buildings on either side were covered with painted murals of all sorts. If it wasn't that the man painting them was a kidnapper, Robin might have allowed some of them to remain there.

The villain cackled as the teenage team assembled, even though his back was turned to them and he was bent over a small section of a wall. "Where is the girl?" Robin growled, his eyes narrowed at the lowlife. The sharp bird-a-rangs the boy carried opened with a snap, their razor sharp edges glinting in the sun.

The scoundrel clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned to face the vigilant team. He waved his finger in the Titan's direction disapprovingly. "Now, now, children," his voice vaguely reminded the teens of another villain they had fought. It was deep, commanding, and seemed to strike fear in their hearts, despite the silly gestures he was making towards them. "That is no way to start a new relationship. Let us first get to know each other."

Cyborg frowned, "We don't have to know you, all we have to know is that you're a kidnapper and we are about to kick you're a--"

"Cyborg," Robin hissed, his eyes never moving from the villain's face, which was twisted into a cruel smile.

The man laughed, sending shivers up the superheroes' spines. "Yes, that's more like it," He said, gesturing with his hand holding the paintbrush, droplets flinging onto the kids, "I am the artist formally known as E. Zel. And let me guess; flashy, spandex costumes; annoyed, intent stares; below voting age…hmm…you must be the Teen Titans. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Yea, yea, warm fuzzies all around," Beast Boy mocked, "but--"

Starfire interrupted before he could make some corny joke, "Tell us where you have taken the daughter of our country's leader." Her eyes were glowing green, as her powerful star bolts formed around her hands.

"Children these days," The Artist shook his head, "No patience. Nor do they respect their elders. Alas," he folded his arms across his chest, careful not to smear paint across his already covered smock, "I do not know who you are looking for. _I _haven't seen a girl."

Robin's fists clenched so hard together he was probably drawing blood. "You lying,--" His insult was cut of as he sprung at the villain his bow staff at the ready. The staff was heading straight towards The Artist, when suddenly he smiled and, in thin air, painted a multicolor line. He grabbed at the line as Robin was about to come down hard on him, and surprisingly, it moved and became clutched in the villain's hand. As The Artist held the conjured staff up in defense, Robin's weapon hit the painted one, resulting in a metal on metal clang that echoed through the teen's ears.

"How…?" Robin shook his head angrily, in confusion.

Raven raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "What kind of magic is this?"

"What? Did I forget to tell you what I could do?" The Artist laughed mockingly, getting enjoyment from Titan's bewildered expressions.

"It doesn't matter," Robin snarled, "Tell us where the girl is, and we might let you off easy."

The villain shook his head in disappointment, "You heroes never understand how much a nice please will get you in the world. Nevertheless, who is this girl you want to know about." A cruel smile crept up his face, as his eyes showed a malicious sparkle, "Did she look like this?" He waved his hand slowly, the paint falling from his brush building up into a picture. All the titans could do was wait until he was finished.

Colors flew from his brush, The Artist smiling as he painted. In a matter of seconds, he was done. "This is her, no?" He laughed manically as the heroes stared in horror at the figure before them.

There was a girl lying on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Tears streamed down her dirty cheeks and her golden brown hair was tangled with leaves and sticks. But the fact that horrified and disgusted the teens, was what she was wearing, or, lack there of. The poor child was clothed in nothing more than shredded pieces of fabric, hardly an excuse for clothing, shaking with fear. Small moans of "Please, no" and "Help me"'s reached their ears.

Beast Boy clutched his stomach and turned vomit in a bush. Raven closed her eyes and shook her head, sad for both the girl and her friend. Cyborg and Robin were visibly angry, though one more so than the other. And naïve Starfire could hardly get her mind around the situation.

"You," Her voice managed shakily, "Are a very bad man."

Cyborg narrowed his eyes in disgust, "When I get my hands on you—" His arm was switching into his cannon as he began to run towards the villain.

The villain who was just laughing, keeping half an eye on the titans while the other eyed the girl appraisingly.

Raven levitated, surrounding her hands with her black aura and headed towards the man. Robin, wordlessly, launched himself at the girl in an attempt to rescue her from this madman. He was an inch away; his arms ready to scoop her carefully up when…

Robin crashed _through_ the girl, landing roughly off-balanced on the concrete. He was covered with the peach, browns, and other colored paints that had made up the girl. Looking around, the boy wonder noticed The Artist disappear into thin air just as Raven's aura snatched at him. Star bolts and sonic blasts hit the wall behind where the villain was standing a moment before. Half expecting to see a green animal follow the blasts, his masked eyes caught sight of the green boy looking even greener than thought possible. At first, Robin was going to yell at him, but he decided to hold his rage in check as he noted him bending back over the bush.

Needless to say, Robin was angry. Covered in paint, and furious.

I know this hasn't been very interesting yet (or about Raven), but next chapter will be better. I just had to set the stage.


	3. Beast Boy's Twin

**Do I own the titans? No…what did you hear?** Chapter 3 

Raven sat Indian style on a bench in Jump City Park, slowly turning the pages of her hardcover book. With so many distractions in the Tower, namely Beast Boy and now Robin's obsessive behavior, she found it easier to get some peace and quiet in the park. That is, when she wasn't bombarded by the press, paparazzi, and other random fans. In order to avoid all disturbances, Raven found it necessary to change her appearance slightly. She would put on a pair of jeans, a black turtleneck or t-shirt (depending on the season), and sunglasses. To complete the new look she would sometimes pull her short, violet hair into a ponytail or toss a baseball cap on her head. True, it wasn't her favorite choice of headwear, but it did the job just fine.

Feeling completely content under the warm summer sun with the book in her hands, Raven almost smiled to herself. She read, silently mouthing the words, and soon became completely lost within the pages.

_"Her footsteps echoed in the dark, musty corridor as she ran towards the screams. Rosalie's grip on her bow tightened, and she reached for an arrow from her quiver. _I hope I am not too late,_ she thought to herself as she rounded the final corner and strung an arrow in her bow. Rosalie aimed, ready to loose the arrow any second, when she faltered suddenly realizing the source of the screams. _

"_No," the archer shook her head in disbelief; her dark curls bouncing, "those were my brother's screams, and you are---"_

A dark shadow fell across the pages, bringing her back to reality, and making her extremely annoyed. Raven looked up, her eyes meeting the forest green eyes of her perpetrator.

"I apologize for interrupting your reading," the girl gestured toward the book.

Raven slid her sunglasses down her nose and looked out over them in order to size her up. She was a few years younger than herself, maybe 14 or so, and her eyes were filled with the same overenthusiastic sparkle as Beast Boy's, though her face and posture seemed reserved and almost solemn. Two braids of thick brown hair fell down her back, and she wore leather boots, jeans splattered with paint, and an emerald green blouse with the sleeves rolled up. Raven simply pushed her sunglasses back up and lifted her eyebrow at the girl, as if to say, _Continue I won't kill you…yet._

"I was wondering if you were saving that seat for anyone or if I could sit there," she smiled.

"It's a free country," Raven answered, not believing she was interrupted for a matter as trivial as this.

The girl happily sat down, chirping, "Thanks." After, a few minutes she added, looking at Raven out of the corner of her eye, "You're Raven from the Teen Titans, aren't you?"

Oh man, here we go again, the Titan thought, bracing herself for the attack she was about to receive when she sighed and said, "Yes." 

"Cool," The brunette smiled and said casually, "I've always wanted to meet the Titans."

Raven was halfway through her chant to levitate when the girl's words clicked with her, "What?"

"I've always wanted to meet you guys," She repeated, slower this time.

"That's it?" Raven said in her monotone voice, though she was feeling bewildered.

The girl laughed, "What did you think, I'd start a huge mob scene? Nah, I just wanted to meet you. Oh, by the way, I'm Molly." She eagerly held out her hand. Raven was still a bit suspicious, but she shook the outstretched hand nevertheless.

Flashes filled Raven's vision, Men and women, familiar and unfamiliar, and many others all flooded her mind. Everything was a blur, and she could only make sense of a few fleeting images, though she didn't understand their significance. Voices, talking and yelling and sometimes laughing, accompanied the images. The pictures blurred into one, as if someone had hit fast-forward ten times and only one frame out of one hundred was shown. Suddenly, everything was silent, and darkness filled her vision. Raven figured the vision was over, and her eyes were only shut, but just as she was about to open then a scream rang in her ears; her own scream.

Raven lurched forward, sweat dripping off her brow. Her sunglasses had fallen from her face, smashing on the concrete sidewalk, revealing her amethyst eyes filled with fear. The girl sitting across the bench from her wore a look of extreme worry. "R-Raven?" She asked tentatively, shaking slightly from fear. "Oh God, what did I do?"

Raven wiped her forehead, her eyes never moving from the girl's face. "I'm fine," She said carefully, narrowing her eyes and looking over Molly a second time. "I just had a premonition. Its nothing to worry about." What was so special about this girl? She only had these visions when she touched a person who would have a great impact in her life. As far as she could tell, this was the most ordinary-looking girl she had ever seen.

"Oh," Molly said, slightly relieved she didn't kill the girl, "What was it about?"

The empath shook her head, "I can't really tell. I'm sure it was nothing." Though that was far from the truth.

Molly bit her lip debating whether or not to ask the question forming on her tongue.

Raven, being the empathic girl that she was, sensed this new reaction. She rolled her eyes and said exasperated, "What?"

The girl fidgeted in her seat, unsure whether this was an appropriate time for her question. "Spit it out," the superhero said angrily, anxious for the moment when she could get away from this girl and meditate on the whole affair.

Molly nervously rubbed the back of her head and muttered something incoherently. Raven narrowed her eyes, a vein in her head pulsing with anger, but she was able to control her emotions. "Would you please repeat that?" She asked slowly, each word dripping with controlled anger.

Eyes filled with fear and regret, Molly smiled apprehensively and obliged, "I said…do you think I'd be able to meet the other titans?"

Raven groaned to herself. 'Great, just what I need,' She thought, 'Robin's on edge, Beast Boy, to make up for his overly sulky mood, is at his most annoying, Starfire is worried for Robin, and Cyborg…' The hero could have smiled, 'Maybe Molly can meet him.' A small hand flashed in front of Raven's eyes, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Earth to Raven," Molly grinned anxiously, "Did you have another vision? 'Cause I totally didn't touch you that time."

Raven shot her a particularly nasty grin. "No," She growled, "I did not have another vision."

Sighing in relief, Molly wiped an arm across her forehead. She straitened on the bench as a thought crossed her quick mind, "So…Can I meet them?" The girl was leaning forward so her nose was nearly touching Raven's. That grin, it reminded her so much of Beast Boy, and their close proximity didn't much help matters.

'It couldn't hurt,' a voice said in Raven's head, 'She seems harmless, and a visitor might lighten the team's spirits.'

'Or,' another voice answered, 'She might just double Beast Boy's annoying attitude.'

'Or,' Yet another different voice said, this time dripping with maliciousness, 'She might be a spy. Remember T--"

"Alright!" Raven yelled to silence the emotions in her head. The girl squealed delightedly, and, with a shock of horror, the hero realized she had thought she was answering her question.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Molly chirped happily. And Raven could only stare in horror as she bounced around in pure ecstasy.

"But…" the empath could only gape at the disaster she had wrought. And, as heartless as she may seem, Raven couldn't just crush the girl's spirits. She sighed in defeat, "Ready to leave?"

Molly nodded eagerly, but when Raven's hand landed on her shoulder her whole body tensed. "Uh…" Her smile faltered slightly.

She raised a slim eyebrow, a grin threatening to curl her lips, "Something wrong?" When Molly shook her head, her braids flying side to side, Raven added, "I'm going to teleport us. It's going to be cold."

As Raven's dark aura began to engulf their feet she thought to herself, 'It might be good to keep an eye on her. Besides…Beast Boy might like to meet his twin.' The smile on her face from her own joke was hidden as they were both engulfed completely in Raven's dark powers.

**A/N: Soooo? Here you meet Raven's new friend. Do you like her? Please R&R!**

**Preview: Next chapter will be Molly and the Titans meeting. Sounds like fun, no?**


End file.
